


Expert

by Lyssa_Chaos



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa_Chaos/pseuds/Lyssa_Chaos
Summary: A DWC prompt I received on Tumblr, hope you enjoy!





	Expert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pokey_jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokey_jr/gifts).



> A DWC prompt I received on Tumblr, hope you enjoy!

As you push the door open and step out into the garage, you spot Rick sitting on the stool in front of his workbench. You glide across the floor and peek over one of his slouched shoulders at the small contraption he is currently fiddling with. “Shouldn’t this piece with the buttons go here? Ya know, for ease of use.” His fingers still and he places the small piece on the counter with a sigh.

“Y-you don’t have to explain my own profession to me, t-thank you. I’m y-you know, the expert.” You can’t help but scoff in response. “Expert? Oh please. The only thing I’ve seen you do at expert level is drink. Most of your inventions don’t even work right anyway.” He stands and turns his attention to you, a huge smirk plastered across his face. “I have expert level skills in alllll sorts of t-things, sweetheart.” One eyebrow raises in question as you cross your arms against your chest, “Such as?” you inquire. His smile transforms into a wolfish grin as he saunters in your direction. “Such as...” he starts as he closes the distance and pries your arms from your body, “you.” he whispers as he pulls you in close and kisses you deeply, pushing you backwards until you feel the wood of the door against your back.

One hand slides off your shoulder and snakes down the front of your pants. A sharp gasp escapes your throat as two slender fingers part your lips and gently stroke your already wet slit. “See, y-you’re already so wet for me b-baby.” he purrs against your neck as he softly kisses the junction between your neck and shoulder. A quite moan bubbles forth as you tilt your head to the side, his hot breath against your neck sending jolts of electricity throughout your entire body. His fingers dip up inside of you momentarily before he slides his hand out of your pants and brings his fingers to his lips, slowly running them, one by one, along his tongue. “Mmmm, y-you taste so sweet Kitten.” he croons, his eyes locked onto yours. “N-now, why don’t you do something nice for Daddy, hmm?” Your breath catches in your throat as arousal surges through your body and you feel the heat rising in your cheeks as your pussy throbs, aching for attention. He unzips his slacks and you kneel in front of him, pushing them down around his ankles as his massive erection springs free.

Wrapping one hand around the base, you press your lips against the plush tip, circling it with your tongue before wrapping your your lips around his impressive length and girth. His hands rest on the sides of your head as you slide his cock in and out of your mouth, trailing your tongue along the underside. A groan falls from his lips and his head falls back as you reach up with your free hand to cup and gently rub his balls. He sucks air through his teeth and he moves his hands to your shoulders to gently push you away.

“S-strip and bend over.” A grin creeps across your lips as you practically jump to your feet. You loved when he got this way. “Yes Sir!” you chirp with excitement and anticipation as you lift the t-shirt above your head and slide your pants to the floor, kicking them away. “Hands on the door.” He places his hands over yours and presses them against the dark wood. Planting soft kisses along your back and shoulders, he slides his hands down your arms and cups your breasts, pinching your erect nipples gently between his fingertips before continuing their descent. One hand settles on your hip and another gasp bubbles up as he presses himself against your dripping entrance.

“Y-you’re so, so wet for me.” he whispers as he pushes inside, sinking into you slowly. A whimper falls from your lips as he pulls out, just as slowly as he entered. “Y-you like this, don’t you?” Y-you’re such a good little slut, Princess.” he croons as he sinks into you again, agonizingly slowly and brings his other hand down between your legs, rubbing your clit in small, tight circles with a fingertip. He slides in and out slowly once more, and you can’t take it anymore. You feel him fill you ever so slowly, your throbbing cunt begging for more. “Fuck me daddy!” you moan as you arch your back, rocking your hips up and pushing back against him.

A low growl erupts from his chest and you feel his cock twitch as he pulls out, gripping your hips tightly, his fingertips digging into your flesh. He leans across your back and you feel his lips against your ear as he whispers “As you wish, Princess.” before slamming into you, hard. A loud yelp escapes you as he uses your hips as leverage, driving into you again and again, each thrust harder than the last. “Riick...” you moan as his name falls from your lips. The building pressure feels almost unbearable until it finally releases, a loud moan tearing from your throat as you feel yourself clench around him again and again, whimpering as the white hot wave washes over your body. Rick’s grip on your hips intensifies almost painfully and his thrusts grow erratic. A series of grunts and groans echo behind you as he catches his release and you feel the thick, hot spurts as his cock pulses and throbs inside you.

He slides his hands off your hips and you push yourself back to standing as he pulls himself from you and sits down on the floor, catching his breath. You redress yourself and sit next to him, noticing the grin cracked across his lips. “What’s that for?” you inquire chuckling. He reaches into his lab coat pocket, pulls out his silver flask and takes a generous swig. “I touooooold you I was an expert.”


End file.
